The magic of kindness
by Dreaming in neverland
Summary: We all know the story of Cinderella. However, this one is slightly different. Ella is working in a tailor shop that was once manged by her mother, but is now been taken over by her new stepmother. One day a prince in disguise shops in her store, and is instantly falls in love with Ella. Can Kit save Ella from the abuse she is facing at home and tell her who he really is?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! Welcome to my new Cinderella story! I really hope you enjoy it and please write a review if you did, as feedback always help :). Just to let you know, I do have dyslexia so I am really sorry if some of the punctuation is incorrect. That being said I hope you enjoy the story and of course I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Chapter one**

Our story is set in a quiet, small but enchanted kingdom. The kingdom is run by a kind and loyal king and queen. For many years, the king and queen ruled the kingdom with a loving heart and was known as the kindest rules ever seen. However, tragic stuck the family as after the queen produce a hair to the throne, her health began to decline, to eventually she passed away in her sleep. The kingdom mourned her death but for the kind king and his son Kit, never truly recover from the loss of their dear mother and wife.

During this sad time for the royal family. I am afraid to say dear reader, but another sadness is about to hit another family. As you scan over the kingdom, you may see a house, hidden in the woods. Here lives a young girl, who heart is full of kindness and magic. This girl lived with her Farther and mother who ran a well-established tailor shop in the village. Her father would go on long and exciting trips, to tropical worlds to buy silk and material of all kinds of prints and colours. Whist her mother will mind the shop and teach Ella how to create the most beautiful gowns. All though the family lived comfortably and could afford the finest luxuries of life, Ella mother and father choose to live a happy and basic life and always taught Ella about the importance of kindness and to never forget who she is. Unfortunately, dear reader, I warned you that this wonderful girl life will not stay this wonderful and happy. After a terrible winter, Ella mother caught a dreadful disease. For months, her body grew weaker as her body tried so hard to fight the illness that was consuming her. One night, Ella mother asked for Ella to come to her room. Ella straight away dropped her doll and ran into her mothers' room and bend down by the side of the bed. Ella mother looked longing at her beautiful daughter and used all her strength to put her arm around her child, in hopes to comfort her.

"Ella my dear, you have grown to be a fine, kind young girl. You are most beautiful child, not just on the outside, but on the inside too and that is far more important" Ella mother then erupted into a massive coughing fit. Ella lifted her tearstained face and instantly picked up the glass of water, sitting by her mothers' bed and instantly handed it to her mother. When she had finished, she placed the empty glass on the bedside table and held her mothers' hand close.

"Thankyou, my angle. You have so much kindness in your little finger than most people will ever have in their whole life. Promise me that what ever you do, you stay true to yourself and be kind".

Ella nodded her head and sobbed "of course mamma, please don't leave me" and then carefully wrapped her arms around her mother tummy and cried into her chest. Unknown to the girls, Ella farther had been listening through the doorway. Watching the two girls who meant the world to him, caused him so much pain, broke the man heart. After being unable to watch for much longer, he turned away from the site and went to find some much needed drink. Ella mother passed away that night, leaving a heartbroken widower and child.

Years passed, and true to her mothers word Ella grew up to be a kind and beautiful women both on the outside and inside. Her kind and generous nature made her well-loved in the kingdom and many would flock to her store, that she decided to take on when she reached the age of 18. Although her life looked perfect from the outside, her life was full of deep sorrow and aloneness as her father never recovered from the death of her mother. Greif filed his heart and his only comfort soon turned to drink. He would adventure out on long trips and would return and spend all his evenings in the local bar drinking away his pain. Ella prayed that her father would find happiness again and would do anything she could to make his life as happy as can be. One day Ella thought her dreams come true. On a cold and winters morning, Ella heard her father's carriage pulling into the drive way. Ecstatic that he has come home, she abandoned the dress that she had been working on and ran to the gate that she always waves to him. However, she was met with a big surprise, when she noticed that her father was not alone, but in fact out came three women. The first women were tall and slender and was dripping in diamonds. Her brown hair, with threads of white was pulled tightly into a bun and her piercing eyes darted around as she absurd her new environment. The two other women, Ella could tell straight away were sisters as they were arguing and pushing against each other. The first sister took after their mother in terms of height and size. She was wearing a rather overwhelming dress that was full of colour and pattern. Her hands were full of rings and her heavy makeup face stunned at the house in front of her. The second sister was shorter in height but was also rather thin. Just like he sister, she also wore every piece of jewellery you could possibly think off. Ella father introduced the women to Ella and explained that they are to be her new step mother and sisters. At first Ella was shocked and saddened about the replacement of her mother, however, she quickly pushed that to the side and realised that these women make her father happy and so she should be happy to.

At first, Ella worked very hard to get to know these women and showed them all around the shop and her home. Although her new family would turn their noses up at what she showed them, they were polite towards her. However, when her father went on his first trip away, Ella soon saw another side to these women. Her step mother soon took it upon herself to become the new manger off the shop and for cost cutback (as she would say) she fired all the staff, leaving Ella to do all the jobs. Although Ella was sad at saying goodbye to her friends and tired from the 11 hours days, she never complained as she believed her step mother did it for the intreast of the shop. However, as the months went past and the more trips her father went on, Ella job list grew more and more, as she was expected to not only to run the shop, but also expected to take on the housekeeper in their own home. Again, not once did Ella complain but quietly got on with what was asked of her.

Now, I am really sorry dear readers, but I have to tell you more bad news, that will cause more pain and sorrow on our poor Ella. It was late one night, on a cold and stormy night. Most of the family was tucked into their nice warm bed as Ella was sat in the living room cleaning the ash from the fire, when she heard a nock on the door. Brushing herself off, Ella approached the door to be met with an old man. The old man shuck his head and apologised to Ella and handed her note. At first, Ella was confused but accepted the letter and opened it and instantly fell to the floor in sobs, as the letter told her that her father had died. After she had composed herself, she thanked the man for the hard job he had to do and closed the door. Upon hearing the noise, her stepmother was standing at the top of the stairs demanding that Ella handed her the letter. Ella handed her the letter and watched as her mother read it and was disgusted that a smile appeared on her face on the news. Straight away her stepmother told her to pack her things and to move to the attack and her life as her servant will began tomorrow.

That night was the night that Cinderella life changed for the worse. Many months have passed since that awful night and the abuse and mistreatment began, as Ella saw a very dark side of her Step family. Nevertheless, Ella never gave up on hope that one day her life might change, and she will once again feel happiness.

 **This chapter is very much setting the scene! Next one the real story will begin. Please write a review if you enjoyed it as they always help keep me inspired :). Big hugs to you all as it nearly Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers! Here is the next chapter in the story, I hope you all enjoy! I am so sorry for the long wait, I have been very poorly these last few month and have been in and out of hospital, so have been unable to wright anything! But alas I am starting to feel more like myself and so have given you this new chapter to enjoy! I just wanted to say, thankyou so much for your all your kind reviews, it really did make me smile and made me day. So enjoy the story, I don't own any of the characters only the one I made up.**

Chapter two

10 years later

It was a peaceful morning across the Kingdom. The sun was beaming high in the sky as the birds danced around the clouds, performing their morning melodies. Down below, the streets were filled with hard workers getting on with their everyday life, greeting each other with a smile as they passed. All seemed happy and right with the world.

However, dear readers, the inside of the castle was a very different story.

"WHERE IS HE!"

Shouted the king as he slammed the double doors open. The wall shuck from the impact, causing the servant to catch the falling plants and pictures of the wall. Few of the newer staff hid behind the statues and doors, to prevent catching the eye of the red face king. However, dear readers they had no reason to be worried, as there was only one man the kings red eyes were pinned on. His son tutors.

The king stormed across the room, his face turning the colour of a tomato, his nostrils flaring with anger as his vines stood proud on top of his forehead as he approached his pray.

"WHERE IS HE!".

"IIII ddddoonnt kkknnow" squeaked the tutor who was quivering from the sight that is fast approaching him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW! HE IS SUPPOST TO BE WITH YOU! HE SUPPOST TO BE SIGINING INVERTATIONS FOR THE BALL. THE BALL THAT WILL SECURE HIS MARRAGIE. THE BIGGEST DECISION OF HIS LIFE, AND YOU DON'T KNOW!". Screamed the king and he grabbed the top of the tutor shirt and lifted him up.

"If you don't find him in the next 10 mins, you will find yourself at the galantine". The king then dropped the man and stormed out of the room. But before he left the room, the King turned around and performed the head chopping sign before leaving. Everyone let out a breath, they didn't realise they were holding and stared at the now white face tutor.

The tutor stared intently at the door, before readjusting his suit and glasses, took a breath of composure, and walked around the room on the hunt for the missing prince.

Now the prince in question who is complete oblivious dear reader of the event that just happened to his expense, is enjoying a fun game of fencing with his best friend, the head of the king's guard.

"Unguard" shouted the prince as he launched at his component, taking him by surprise and stabbing him in his belly.

"Ha-ha well played your highness" The king guard said as he removed his helmet and shock hands with the prince. The prince also removed his helmet and accepts the hand shake.

"How many times do I have to tell you; my name is Kit. You have known me for many years, and I see you as my friend, my one and only friend, so please drop the formalities".

"Of course, sorry your, kit! Kit smiled and placed his sword away and started to remove his gloves.

"Ben. Have you ever felt like your life has been controlled and lived for you?" Kit asked. Ben thought for a second and responded.

"what do you mean? Can't say I have to be fair".

"I mean, have you ever felt like you have no say with your life choices and have to follow exactly what your parents want from you?".

"What has sudden brought this on Kit".

"Oh, I don't know, maybe with all his ball preparations and the fact that I am expected to be marry soon to a woman that I have never met or do not know! I am just not ready! I have accepted that my life duty is to become King and I will do everything in power to be the best king I can be, but I am not ready to be a husband. I want to live! I want to explore the world around me, see the kingdom as a normal person and to learn how it feels to fall in love". Kit signed and sat down on the nearest chair and placed his head in his hands.

"Just for one day, I would like to know what it like to be normal. To walk around the shops and buy food from the stands, sit down in a café and watch the world go by and not have everyone crowed around me". Suddenly Kit was hit by inspiration and stood up instantly.

"That it!"

"That what, I am sorry Kit, but I am not following you".

"That it! I can change outfits with one of the staffs for the day and escape the castle and explore the world around me. I won't be too long, only be gone for the day and will be back in time for dinner. Of course, I got to think of an excuse so that father doesn't try and find me". Kit mumbled as he began to pace back and forth.

"Okay, I think we need to get you to a doctor! I must have hit you too hard with the sword earlier. Come on let take you to your room, I think you need a rest". Ben said as he approached kit and began to drag him by his arm, out of the room and towards his room.

"Brilliant idea Ben, I can pretend to be sick. Father has always hated germs and would never visit me in fear of catching the illness himself. All I need now is some clothes. Hey, you are the same height and size of me, what do you think, can I exchange clothes with you. Oh, please it won't be for long and no one will notice, and you will be helping out a friend who is great need!"

"I don't know, I really don't think this a good idea and what if someone finds out, I could lose my job or worse my head!"

"Oh, come on please, for me and if we do get caught, I will say that it was all my fault and you did everything possible to stop me".

"Okay fine. But you owe me big time!"

And so dear reader, the plan was in place. The prince soon changed into the clothes that Ben had brought him, and when no one was looking escaped the castle, breathed in the clear sky and began his adventure into his own kingdom. However, on the other side of the kingdom, someone was not having such an exiting day.

"Where is my breakfast!"

"Where is my dress!"

"Where is that dreadful girl, I need my corset tying at once!

"Ella !"

Ella placed her hands over her ears and shock her head left and right. After releasing a sigh, she stood up straight and shouted, "I am coming". Carefully Ella picked up three plates of breakfast and tea and began the long walk to the top of the house. With each step she took, Ella careful placed her dainty foot trying her best to make sure she doesn't slip as she heard he step family become more and more frustrated with her. Finally, she reaches the top of the stairs and her first stop was Anastasia. Ella adjusted the plates as best she could and with her back, she opened the door and made her way through. Anastasia was sat in her bed, reading what looked like the latest romance novel. Anastasia ackowledge Ella presence with a tut and without looking up from her book said,

"About time, you showed up I have been awake for 10 minutes! Place the breakfast here, it better still be hot, you know how much I hate cold toast. I will ring when I am finished and will expect you to help me into my dress". Ella followed her sister instructions, bowed and left the room. The next room was Disrella. Again, Ella quickly came into the room to find her sister near the wardrobe, throwing a range of dresses onto the floor.

"Finally, where is my green dress. I want it now! I bet Anastasia has stolen it, so always stilling my clothes right under my nose. Oh, when I get my hands on her I will!

"is the dress you were looking for?" Ella said as she placed the breakfast trays onto the table and picked up one of the dresses that was flown onto the floor earlier.

"Humph yes, it is. Well don't stand there help me into this dress, oh and put all the dresses away as well, as it looks a real mess with them onto the ground". Ella nodded and helped put her step sister in her dress, handed her breakfast and began to place all 10 dresses back onto the hanger and into the dresser. When she had finished, she bid her sister goodbye and approached the last room. Before entering the last room, Ella took a deep breath in order to prepare herself for what to come, nocked the door and entered the room.

"Oh, I see you have finally decided to show up"

"I am sorry mam. I won't be late again".

"I should hope not! After you have finished washing up the plates for breakfast, helped dress myself and your sisters, changed the bed sheets, done the laundry, swiped the floor. I expect you to be at the shop 11 sharp. The shop is looking rather dirty and 6 more dresses are expected to be made, do I make my self clear (Ella nodded). Good, I will expect you to have made me some profit today and to close the shop at 5 so that you can be back to make dinner for 6.30. Now help me into my clothes for the day girl."

Ella morning went fast as she ran around completing her morning choirs, that by the time it was time to leave to go to the shop, Ella noticed that she hadn't had time to have any breakfast herself! Quickly she undid her apron and hung it on the peg, grabbed an apple from the basket and made her way outside to start the long walk to the village. Ella didn't mind the walk to the village, as it involved her passing through a beautiful forest and she enjoyed the feeling of the sun shining on her face. As she approached the village, Ella was greeted by the village people as they past her on her way to work. You see my dear friends, Ella was well loved and admired by the village people, who all felt deeply sadden and angered by the way their loved friend is treated. However, non-dared to step in, as last time someone stood up to her, Ella was unable to walk for days after. And so, with deep hearts and regret the people watched on with tearing eyes.

Ella arrived at the shop and reached into her pocked for the key. Once she had opened it, Ella went to the back, placed her apron on and turned the sign in the door to open. The rest of the afternoon Ella worked very hard sowing beautiful dresses for her client and greeting her costumers who came through the door. Ella was currently very focused on the dress in her hand, when she heard the front door bell ring.

"One moment" Ella called, as she careful placed her needle and dress to the side. Ella stood up and shock of her dress and walked through the door and suddenly stopped where she was standing and held her breath!

 **There you have it, who is at the door? Guess you are going to have to wait until next time! Please read and review as it does help to know what you all think :) Until next time!**


End file.
